Braking procedures entail, as a rule, a strong heating of the brake disk friction ring. Since high thermo-mechanical stresses between the brake disk chamber and the friction ring result from the temperature gradient in the direction of the brake disk chamber, it is necessary to protect against thermal loads on the wheel bearing. In one-part brake disks, the shielding of the brake disk friction ring is part of the cause of the so-called dry brake rubbing.
In order to avoid this effect, a brake disk is known from DE 10 2007 013 512 A1 that comprises a radially inner chamber and a radially outer friction disk, whereby the friction disk has connection webs that are positively cast and without bonding in a casting process to the radially inner chamber.
This has the disadvantage in that the shielding of the brake disk friction ring is not compensated exclusively via a primarily desired radial shifting of the friction disk to the inner chamber, but rather an axially parallel shifting also takes place that can be controlled only with difficulty and necessarily results in a low shielding.
Furthermore, it proves to be disadvantageous that care must absolutely be taken during the casting process in that the carrying part is poured without bonding to the radially inner ends of the connection webs. Only then is it ensured that the connection webs can radially shift vis-à-vis the carrying part in the case of a radially expanding friction disk conditioned by heat, in order to avoid critical thermal stresses. This absolute prerequisite of avoiding bonding sharply limits the free selection of material for the connection webs as well as the structural component to be cast. A bonding is not necessarily excluded even in the case of differing melting points of the connection webs and of the material to be poured around, but rather special measures are necessary in the framework of the pouring procedure, which must also be carefully monitored.
In view of this, the present invention addresses the problem of creating a brake disk, for example, for a passenger car, commercial vehicle, or rail vehicle, as well as a method for the manufacture of such a brake disk in which the brake disk friction ring is connected in a simple and, therefore, an economical manner to the brake disk chamber, thermo-mechanical stresses between the two structural components during the braking procedure are largely excluded and weight savings can be achieved by a relatively free selection of the material of the individual components.
The problem is solved by a brake disk, as well as by a method for the manufacture of such a brake disk, in accordance with aspects of the present invention.